The Infamous Killing Spree
by Whateva876
Summary: This is what happens when Echo and Whateva get bored. Oneshot, read A/N for details.


**As an apology for rarely updating (even though it's not even my fault), here is the killing spree that was mentioned in Chapter 3 of WLCGAW. And yes, this actually happened... in our PM threads. This kind of shit goes down when we're not co-writing. Edited from PM format to script format for your convenience.**

_Early in January of the year 2012..._

Echo: ...More food? *holds up cake*

Whateva: *slices a piece* We really should do something violent later.

Echo: *also takes a piece* Yeah. But now we have cake.

Whateva: I just thought of something violent to do with cake. *grin*

Echo: Does it have to do with smashing it into someone's head? Or maybe using the cake knife?

Whateva: Close. Using the cake _as_ a knife. *uses freeze ray* Now it's sharp. *grin* Who do you wanna scare?

Echo: Ghostbusters.

Whateva: Dude... Actually, that seems awesome. xD

Echo: I know, right? And it fits in with the conversation too.

Whateva: Seriously, though... Who do we 'scare' first?

Echo: *hands you a dart and a board covered in pictures of eligible victims* That's up to fate.

Whateva: *throws dart* ...Jazan v.P? 0.o

Echo: Popgum's Jazan? Well... Okay. *takes frozen cake* Lead the way.

_12 minutes later..._

Whateva: Alright, here we are. *knocks on door*

Jazan v.P: *opens door* Yes-

Echo: NOW! *hands you cake from behind*

Whateva: *slams cake into Jazan's face, stabs him repeatedly, has blood on face* This is a fun time.

Echo: Yes, this is a fun time.

Whateva: *murderous moment, smears Jazan's blood onto her face, cackles*

Echo: *shrugs, also smears blood* If we continue this, we'll summon BB again.

Whateva: *eyes darken* I don't care. *smears blood onto her arms*

Echo: *licks blood off her fingers*

Whateva: *grin, leans over Jazan's stab wounds, drinks blood*

Alivia: *poofs in* HOLY FUCK! *poofs out*

BB: *poofs in, drinks blood*

Echo: There we go. *sticks fingers in Jazan's wounds again, gets more blood*

Whateva: *grin, blood-stained teeth* Hey BB. *drinks more blood*

BB: *blood on his face* Nice to see you too, Whateva, Echo.

Echo: *stops licking hands* What's up, B?

Lahetta: *poofs in, smile* This is too sweet to resist. *leans over Jazan, drinks blood, doesn't notice BB*

BB: Hello, Lahetta.

Echo: We're all drinking Popgum's Jazan's blood. :)

Lahetta: *looks up, hair and face covered in blood* Not you again. *sighs, drinks more blood*

Whateva: *pokes Jazan's arm* Fuck, he's drained now. *sigh*

Lahetta: *throws the dart*

Echo: So... we're going on a killing spree?

BB: *sees the dart landing on Masila v.E* She's not due to die soon. *removes dart* But he is. *places the dart on a picture of Hoban v.W*

Whateva: *shrugs* The worst have the best blood.

_17 minutes later…_

Lahetta: *knocks on door, grinning*

Hoban v.W: *opens* Yes?

Echo: *shoots him, then tears him open with her knife, licks blood off the knife*

Whateva: *quickly jumps on, drinks blood*

Lahetta: *uses her knife to rip open his arm, drinks blood* Ya know, it would suck if they had any poison in them.

BB: *looks above all of our heads* We're all good. *continues drinking*

Echo: Those eyes can be really damn helpful. *drinks some more*

Lahetta: I know, right? *continues drinking blood*

Echo: *smears blood on my cheeks* A lesser being would be terrified of what we're doing.

Belle: *poofs in* Probably. *goes over, drinks blood*

Whateva: *covered in blood* Told ya she was evil.

Echo: *pauses in my drinking* We're all drinking blood, so this proves nothing about evil.

BB: Hey, Belle. *drinks more*

Belle: *looks up* Exactly why is BB here? *smears blood on face*

BB: I could ask you the same thing. *licks blood off of fingers*

Echo: We summoned him with our killing spree. Are you a BB fan? *drinks more blood*

Belle: Of course. *throws Hoban v.W over her shoulder, throws dart*

BB: Roxton v.E. Nice choice.

_10 minutes later…_

BB: *to Belle* Would you like to do the honours?

Belle: *smiles* Hell yes. *knocks on door*

Roxton v.E: *opens* H-

Belle: *severs his head off*

Whateva: Life is sweet.

Belle: And sticky.

Echo: And filled with crimson wonder. *scoops up some blood and drinks*

Belle: *leans down, sucks blood*

Lahetta: *shrugs, stabs his arm, drinks blood*

Belle: *comes back up, grinning* I seriously love this.

Echo: *pauses drinking* It is fun, isn't it? *drinks more*

BB: Killing sprees are always fun. *drinks blood from leg*

Belle: They really are... Wait. *uses a knife to slice his veins* Oh yeah! *drinks blood*

Lahetta: This is awesome... until he runs out of blood.

Echo: Then we must feed again! I vote for Altador v.P. He looks like he's got a lot of blood in him.

Belle: I tried that once, he's mostly fur.

Echo: Aw crap. Anyone got a good stock of blood? Other than the skeith guard, he's mostly fat.

Lahetta: *thinks* Hanna-

Belle: *smirks* Hannah v.W!

Whateva: Let's go!

Lahetta: *death glares at Belle*

Belle: *smiles innocently*

Echo: WAIT! *drains Roxton v.E* Okay, let's go.

_9 minutes later…_

Belle: *grin, knocks on door*

Hannah v.W: *opens* Y- Not you again.

Belle: *scowls, claws her throat*

Lahetta: *recording*

BB: *joins in, dismembers Hannah v.W with a hacksaw*

Echo: *mindlessly grinning*

Belle: *ripping Hannah open with her teeth*

Whateva: This is fucking wicked!

Echo: *laughing like a maniac*

Belle: *hacking Hannah with an axe*

BB: *stops her* Drink. We can mutilate the body after.

Whateva: *licks blood off of hands*

Belle: *puts axe away* Okay. *drinks blood*

Whateva: *taking pictures*

Echo: C'mon Whateva, Lahetta, drink with us! *continues drinking*

Whateva: Nah, I'm beat. *lays down*

Lahetta: Same here. *lays down also*

Belle: Suit yourself. *smears blood on face*

Echo: More blood for us. *licks fingers clean*

BB: *scooping blood to his mouth*

Belle: *sucking blood* Ah... Sweet, sweet murder.

BB: It's a beautiful thing.

Belle: *smiles* It seriously is... Aw shit, she's drained.

Echo: Who's our next victim?

Whateva: *lazily throws dart*

Echo: Amira v.E.

Belle: That bitch? Bring it on.

_19 minutes later…_

BB: *knocks*

Amira v.E: *opens door*

BB: *sword through her chest, takes it out, licks it clean*

Echo: BLOOD! *drinks*

Belle: *watches in awe*

Lahetta: *runs over, drinks blood*

BB: *slices open arm and drinks*

Echo: *covering arms in blood*

Whateva: *drinks blood* Awesome.

Belle: *covers face in blood*

Echo: Blood party! *sprays blood at everyone*

Belle: *small smile*

Lahetta: FUCKING YEAH!

Whateva: What the hell started this anyway?

Echo: We froze a cake and decided to attack Jazan v.P.

Whateva: Oh yeah...

Echo: *drinks more blood*

Belle: *smears blood in her hair*

BB: *splatters blood on his face*

Lahetta: *to Belle* You look emo, you know that?

Echo: *looks around* Actually, we all look like we got slapped with a Giant Red Paintbrush.

Lahetta: No, just in general.

Belle: *murderous glare*

Echo: Damn, Lahetta, you'd better hope your lifespan isn't almost at zero.

Whateva: *licks blood off hand* Is it?

BB: *blood coma*

Echo: ...Damn.

Belle: *slaps him*

Lahetta: *glances over* Think that did it?

BB: *still unconscious*

Echo: Nope.

Belle: *annoyed sigh, slams him into a wall* I swear, if this doesn't...

BB: *head wound, knocked even further from consciousness*

Echo: We've lost him.

Belle: I'm so close to choking him to death right now...

Lahetta: Shit, what're we gonna do?

Echo: Why the fuck would you kill B?

Will: *poofs in* Hey.

Belle: Frustration. Little fucker is still in a fucking blood coma.

Whateva: Either we figure something out, or... he's screwed.

Will: It's just a coma, he'll wake up eventually.

Sun: Comas can be very severe. Especially drug induced-

Belle: Say what now?

Echo: This is blood-induced. And we can't forget that _Will_ told us that he'll wake up.

Lahetta: Oh yeah.

_6 minutes later…_

Alivia: Close to waking up, yet?

Fire: When did we all get here?

Will: Not for a while. You might as well wash off the blood.

Cute: *blonde moment* Off of what?

Echo, Whateva, Lahetta, and Belle: *look at each other and leave*

Cute: Hey! D:

Kelly: I think he's waking up...

Will: No, he's just twitching.

BB: *twitches*

Shadow: Did anyone else notice that he's the only guy here?

Whateva: That just sounds wrong when you think about it...

Will: It does, and you left to wash off the blood.

Whateva: I did? *poofs into smoke*

Sun: ...What?

Will: Logic.

Everyone: *silence*

_25 minutes later..._

Echo, Whateva, Lahetta and Belle: *come back*

Echo: Status report?

Will: He'll wake up in two seconds.

Echo: *walks over to BB*

BB: *yells, opens eyes* What happened?

Belle: *tilts head to side* What do you mean?

BB: I feel like someone hit me in the head...

Belle: ...Oh. Well, you see...

Whateva: *recording*

BB: *clutches head* Damn...

Belle: *scratches back of neck nervously* Well, you were in an blood-induced coma, and we couldn't think of many ways to wake you up... And I might have slammed you into a wall.

BB: I see how you might have thought that it would have woken me up, but that technique works better on people who aren't in a coma.

Belle: I didn't exactly think... Sorry about that.

Whateva: *turns off camera, grinning* That was some good stuff.

Belle: *whips around* Do you carry that thing everywhere?

Whateva: Yep.

Will: You'd think it'd run out of battery soon. You use it all the fucking time.

Belle: You won't have to worry about its batteries now. *throws it on ground, shoots it*

Whateva: My camera! D:

Will: Didn't see that coming. But that's illogical, so it's okay.

Lahetta: *smirk* You do know that the camera can be replaced, and the tape saveable?

Belle: Whatever. *lights a match, burns the tape*

Whateva: Well, fuck.

Belle: *OOC moment, watches fire* Ooh, pretty.

Fire: *watches too* Pyro...

Whateva: *takes out spare camera, records fire*

Fire: *still staring*

BB: *staring too*

Belle: *dazed* It's like deadly beauty.

Whateva: *slightly uncomfortable*

Fire: *mesmerized* It's a force of nature, too beautiful and too powerful to understand. Fire can give life, but it can take it away just as easily.

Echo: The same goes for all of the elements, now that I think about it. All of them give and take.

Belle: *still staring into fire* Now that I think about it, yeah.

Alivia: I once accidently set my hair on fire...

Whateva: *facepalm*

Shadow: *holding hands over the warmth*

Will: Collective deep moment huh?

Whateva: Just, wait for it...

Dusty: *not paying attenton, steps in fire* HOLY CRAP!

Fire: *pulls her out, scoops the fire off her foot and places it back*

Lahetta: ...

Armin v.E: *treats the burns*

Whateva: *bored out of my mind*

Echo: *sits down*

Whateva: *even more bored*

Echo: *sits even more down*

Whateva *even _more_ bored*

Echo: *sits even _more _down*

Whateva: *waits for you to sink in*

Echo: *creating a hole in the ground*

Whateva: *recording*

Belle: *evil smirk*

Whateva: *sinking lower*

Sun: Anybody gonna do something?

Whateva: *still recording*

Belle: Probably not.

Echo: *ass in the ground*

Fire: *looks up from the fire* Where's BB?

Belle: We probably don't wanna know.

Lahetta: *grin, chants* Sink, sink, sink!

Echo: I'm trying. I want to see the crab people that live under the surface of the Earth.

Whateva: *frowns* I was hoping there were mole people. Damn.

Echo: There might be mole people... I'm not sure. But there's definitely crab people. And crab people are evil.

Alivia: I'll shoot their asses, then. *loads gun*

Echo: A little OOC today, are we Alivia? *sinks further*

Alivia: We all have our OOC moments.

Belle: You said it.

Whateva: Yep.

Will: *ponytail falls out* NO! MY HAIR! D:

Belle: Just fucking fix it.

Whateva: I've made outfits for the pets on Polyvore.

Lahetta: *grins, goes to look*

Whateva: *facepalm*

Lahetta: Ahahahaha, Belle's looks scary emo.

Belle: *looks* Wow, I like it.

Will: *snaps out of OOC, reties*


End file.
